Many protective garments are large, bulky, and have poor ventilation. This makes it difficult to wear such protective garments for a long period of time such as, for example, during a work shift. Thinner, better ventilated protective garments exist and are easier to wear for extended periods of time, but such protective garments provide less protection to the wearer.
One particular area where thinner protective garments pose a problem is with clamping forces, such as those caused by the bite of a mammal or other animal. In the event of such a clamping force, the wearer may be unable to rotate an appendage, such as an arm or leg. Rotation of an appendage during a biting situation can be beneficial to twist an appendage out of the mouth of a biting mammal or other animal, take other action against the biting mammal or other animal, escape, or otherwise end the biting situation. For example, a wearer may be unable to reach or manipulate a walkie-talkie, door handle, or take action against the biting mammal or other animal if the wearer is unable to rotate the appendage being bitten.
Therefore, what is needed is an improved protective garment.